1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display control methods, display control devices and programs.
2. Related Art
A display using an electrophoretic method is known. The display includes a substrate with a common electrode formed thereon, another substrate with pixel electrodes formed for corresponding respective pixels, and microcapsules, each containing electrophoretic material liquid, arranged for the corresponding respective pixels disposed between the substrates (see, for example, JP-A-2009-237395 (Patent Document 1)). According to such a display, particles contained in the microcapsules are moved by application of voltage to the pixel electrodes of pixels corresponding to display data, whereby the pixels corresponding to the display data can be colored and displayed as the display data. In this connection, a software keyboard that displays a keyboard for inputting characters on a screen is known. When keys among the displayed keyboard are selected, the selected keys are displayed in a character input field for buffering (see, for example, JP-A-2008-257551 (Patent Document 2)).
In the case of the display using an electrophoretic method as described in Patent Document 1, when a currently displayed image is switched to a new image, the last image displayed remains as an afterimage on the screen, because of the structure of the display. Such a display may be used for displaying the software keyboard described in Patent Document 2. In this case, however, even when a displayed character is erased, an afterimage of the erased character remains and displayed on the screen. When input of characters and erasure of the characters are repeated, afterimages of multiple characters that have been erased are displayed on the screen, overlapping each other. Such afterimages stand out in the character display region, which would give the user a feeling that something is wrong.